Change is different
by Unlabeled-life
Summary: Alright so Del's mom has just passed away and she is still trying to deal with reality and finding her place in the world. (Isn't everyone?) When she meets this brooding, challenging stranger with a dark past will she give in to his devilish charms? Or be his first challenge? Will she need him as much as he needs her? Is their love sacred and pure? Or leading to disaster?


**Hello everyone! This is just a little fanfic. That involves our dear little Harold from One Direction! Read and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Summary:** Alright so Del's mom has just passed away and she is still trying to deal with reality and finding her place in the world. (Isn't everyone?) When she meets this brooding, challenging stranger with a dark past will she give in to his devilish charms? Or be his first challenge? Will she need him as much as he needs her? Is their love sacred and pure? Or leading to disaster? Still trying to figure it out these two strangers has an adventure awaiting them both.

Chapter 1

To be or not to be?

It was empty at my mom's flower shop, Jonny my co-worker was nowhere in sight. The rain gently drizzling, padding on every inch of the outsides surface. Being at my mother's shop was torture, her not being here anymore makes working here hard. Her vibrant presence being absent, me not talking to her every day, it never occurred to me how all the little things made me miss her even more, even the annoying things make me wish I could be annoyed once more by her. She left too soon, she died exactly 11 months ago almost a year, she was murdered or as the police said 'attacked' but I didn't buy it something didn't seem right about the story. The memory still burning inside my head, I hope to push it aside…for now. As I was laced inside my thoughts I had not realized this tall figure that stood in front of me. I tried smiling sweetly, trying to break free of my depressed thoughts and grasped my business tone.

"May I help you with something? " I asked. He smiled at me revealing dimples on his ivory skin; he was a sight that I enjoyed looking at, oddly.

"How about you tell me your name" He said with a British accent smiling cheekily; I could tell he worked his charm on every girl in California but I was in no mood for this. It wasn't rare for tourists to visit San Francisco but a British tourist not many come this far.

"My name?" I asked dazed. He raised his eyebrows waiting for my response.

"They call me D-del" I said stuttering a bit. He laughed and smiled illuminating his teeth. I blushed furrowing my eyebrows slightly feeling discomforted that this stranger took pleasure in my discomposure.

"What is it short for?" He replied with a raspy low voice.

"Delilah, now is there anything I could do for you?" I said trying to move on to get him out of here as soon as possible. He looked up and down at me, I felt rather self-conscious of him just watching me like I was cheesecake next to a pile of carrots or something. His eyes were boring onto every inch of my skin. I shivered because I knew. He nodded slightly.

"Well I'm Harry and you have a too much of a beautiful name to shorten it." He said smiling; putting his rather large hand onto his chest proving his identity belonged to him and smiling amused at his compliment. I was contemplating on my next move if I should just smile politely and walk away from him or if I just continue with his charade.

"Thanks you're too kind" I said rolling my eyes.

"So are there any flowers you want to look at or do you need to use the restroom?" I asked annoyed. I much rather be in my isolation then be with him here, I walked over to the tulips to spray them with water looking at their dryness they were supposed to be moist during the day. I frowned slightly realizing my mother would be on top of this and already have sold over a hundred flowers she was good with flowers and her business. I heard footsteps walking in the distance then faintly fading, I felt warm air breezing onto my neck, before I could react there was a loud cough from where I stood before, it was Jonny my co-worker; the guy I had a huge crush on was now seeing me intimate with a complete stranger. This looked bad even if Jonny didn't like me I still didn't want him to see me like this.

"Should I leave the room?" Jonny said he looked flustered then had this worried look on his face and walked away. He took his comment too literal. I turned around to see Harry behind me with his jaw clenched eyeing where Jonny walked away from. There was tension in the air, no doubt. I was so confused why were these males mad? And why wasn't I moving from my spot in front of Harry running to go check on Jonny?

"Who was that?" Harry asked irritated.

"My co-worker" I walked away annoyed puffing air out. I tried pushing him hard I didn't realize he was so close behind me, my efforts of being hostile turned to what seem a little friendly nudge. For some reason he aggravated me.

"I like those there" He said pointing at a dozen of animated colorful poppies. I would have never guessed he would choose those. But it was odd just like that he switched his moods as if I was flipping a switch.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Oh sorry I just…those don't really sell" I said baffled. I looked down fiddling with my fingers; poppies were my mother's favorite.

"Oh and why not?" He asked concerned. Why did he care?

" I really couldn't tell you" I said honestly tilting my head to the side as if the answer would come out of my ear, everyone always chose roses or orchids those were the top sellers considering there are well known.

"I'll take 5 poppies and a dozen crimson roses" He said with hands in his pockets looking at each luminous flower. I was a bit curious why he wanted so many flowers, probably for his girlfriend or lover. I shook my head at the thought realizing why do I care?

"Alright would you like them delivered or do you want me to wrap them up for you to go?" I asked in my somewhat business tone. He raised an eyebrow at me then walked over to the counter where I stood at the cashier.

"How about I'll take the poppies, your number and have the roses delivered" He said biting his lip, I simply said no.

"No?" He asked baffled.

"No" I said with no emotion in my tone, by the mouth drop he gave I could tell he wasn't used to be told no.

"Would you like a message with any of your flowers?" I asked smiling so sweetly that burned his ego. He puffed out his lip leaned over the counter taking most of its space looking me dead in the eye, I've seen those emerald eyes before. I couldn't help but squint and lean forward, bad move he took that as a sign.

"Yeah just put to my darling Stephanie 'I'm sorry I didn't show up for our date, I fell asleep call me.' " He said bluntly looking at the ceiling with one elbow on the counter; like what he said was no big deal. I scoffed annoyed what a complete inconsiderate asshole!

"Oh how romantic, she'll love that" I said with a bit of bitterness.

"Thanks" He said smiling so genuine as if his actions were thought to be humble. He paid with exact change; I gave him his receipt he waved off with the poppies in his hand practically yelling he'll see me tomorrow. I just shook my head glancing at the roses that were beside me. I thought of something awful, but I couldn't. Should I? Should I interfere with a stranger's love life? I erased the message he wanted for the roses and wrote my own. He said he'll see me tomorrow! Possibly see Stephanie as well.

**Okay so this is my new and first fanfic. And thought a couple of viewers might like it, comment what you think please! And should I continue? Or should I delete this document with shame? Thanks for taking the time to read love you strangers! Xx ~unlabeled-life **


End file.
